falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Memphis Zoo
In a wasteland where vicious mutated animals prey on helpless travelers, there is one place where many species have survived the Great War with little to no mutation. The robotic caretakers of the New Memphis Zoo have kept doing their regular routine, as if no bombs had ever scorched the earth. Endangered species such as giant pandas live here and without the interference of humans they have even managed to thrive. It is also the location of a small research lab, where some scientists from New Memphis perform tests on the animals of the Zoo. History Pre-War Created in 1906, it was a basic zoo until 2064 where it was decided to become the nations leading and most advanced zoo. Many corporations were contracted to create the Zoo of the future. RobCo invented the custom Mister Handys, Protectrons, turrets and water vapor collectors. Vault-Tec designed the doors, exhibits, greenhouse and generator (which was more advanced than the one in a standard Vault). All these advances lead to the zoo receiving many more animals and the city bought extra land, and then contracted Vault-Tec again to build a custom animal Vault to keep the critters for future generations. The zoo had several main locations the East Zone has: Teton Trek, Northwest passage, African Veldt, World of water fowl, and Denizens of the Deep South. The Central Zone has: China, Primate Canyon, Cat country, Bonobos and Animals of the Night. Finally the West Zone has: a specialized Komodo Dragon exhibit,( featuring over 3 dozen Komodos),A Reptile House,Round Barn, a Herpetarium, the Aquarium, A domestic animals exhibit ( featuring mutant 1 headed brahmin!) and Penguin Rock. In 2076, precautions where taken to protect the zoo in case of a nuclear war. The War As 2 bombs hit the city of Memphis and destroyed large parts of the western districts, the zoo was hardly scratched due to its high quality walls. The West Zone was most heavily effected and the Komodo Dragon exhibit's wall was partially destroyed. The zoo's Mr.handys had detected that network connections were lost and sealed up the zoo believing that there was a breach of security. Every blast door was locked and the animals outside where relocated to safe underground shelters which could sustain the animals for several decades, even centuries. Post-War Outside the Zoo the Dragon cult established shrines to the lizards and warded away determined scavengers from damaging the zoo.. Decades later the Zoo was still under complete lockdown until a man named Gillus Steel arrived with a lovable psycopath, and the Dragon Cult to claim the Zoo's extra exhibits as a hotel/trading post. Eventually when the Zoo was reopened the new inhabitants found that the zoo was only allowed to be opened at the hours of 12pm through 5pm. If anyone tries to leave, they will be attacked by the robots and the doors locked. Currently, the Zoo is split between the Eage tribe in The Central Zone, Gillus in The East Zone, and The Dragon Cult in The West Zone. Inhabitants *Carl Applebottom(Every other week) *Gillus Steel *Several Eagle tribe menbers *Several M.T.U. members *The Dragon Cult *Harcker (sometimes) Category:Places Category:Sites